Adjusting
by MarlyCook
Summary: Rory and Jess are together now they must face everything thrown at them, OneShot, Lit. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Ellie


**Adjusting**

**The sun creeping through the open slit between the curtains wakes her up. She sits up, and stretches, then walks into the kitchen. As usual she goes straight to the coffee maker to pour herself a hot cup for herself. While pouring the coffee into a mug, she feels two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Then she smiles, feeling him bend down and kiss her neck. "Good morning, Jess." She giggled. He murmured, "Good morning, Rory." She set her mug down and turned to face him, putting her hands on his chest. He leaned in and captured her lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. Finally, she broke the kiss and smiled up at him. Jess smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**_Flashback 7 months ago_**

**_Rory, sitting in a chair at the airport, waiting on Logan to get in from London, two days after her graduation. She was so angry at him for missing her graduation, but when he got off the plane she smiled, because today was the day… that she would be free. He got off the plane and walked towards her._**

**_He hugged her tight then got on one knee, pulling a red velvet box out of his jacket pocket._**

**_Rory's eyes widened, this was going to be harder than she thought, "Logan I don't think you want to-" Logan cut her off, "Ace, will you marry me?" People were stopping just to watch and smile at the young couple. He opened the lid of the box and smiled, thinking he knew the answer. Rory's heart sank, and she smiled sympathetically as she shut the lid, "No." Logan's face dropped, it turned hurt and upset, "No?" Rory nodded, and sighed, "I don't… rephrase I can't love you anymore." Logan stood up and picked up his bags, shoving the ring back into his pocket, "Fine, go be with Jack." Rory shook her head, "Nah, I don't want to be with Jack, but Jess I'll consider." Logan breathed deep, and walked past her, defeated, leaving Rory with a smile, one that she hasn't had in a while._**

**_Rory was in her car on the way to Philadelphia replaying the last time she saw Jess in her head. She got to the bookstore, and walked up to the door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked. No answer. She knocked. The door opened, and a very tired looking Jess stood in the doorway, "Can I help you?" Not even a smirk on his face, his words felt cold and distant. "I…" Rory started. She had a whole speech planned out, but all she could do was look at his lips. After several tries to get a sentence started, she stopped trying. She finally did something her heart told her to do, and she wished for the best. She stepped forward and kissed him, long and hard. Jess didn't even pull away. He, instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened, and Jess led her into his room, and laid her on the bed._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Jess walked through the door, and into the living room where Rory was living with him and had been for 7 months, "Rory?" He walked into the kitchen, "Rory?" He saw a letter on the kitchen counter, and his heart skipped a beat, 'Nothing good can come from this' he thought. He walked over to the counter and picked the letter up.**

**_Dodger, _**

**_You got Decaf! Since when do I drink decaf? I'm gone to the store to pick up some caffeinated coffee, and some actual food, you health nut!_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Rory_**

**He laughed and let out a sigh of relief. Jess walked into the living room, and lay on the couch, propping his feet up on one of the armrests, and laying his head on the other. He kicked off his shoes, and started to drift off to sleep.**

**Rory opened the door, and walked into the living room, seeing Jess asleep on the couch. She smiled while taking off her boots, mittens, jacket, and hat. She walked over to the couch and crawled on top of him, and positioned herself to where her face was only a few inches away from his, "Jess?" she whispered, but there was no response. She kissed him on the lips, softly. Her mouth was cold from the weather outside, which made Jess shiver, but smile. He woke up and looked into her icy blue eyes, brown locked into blue. Her nose and cheeks were cold and red, her whole body was cold. She smiled and kissed him again, which he immediately responded by kissing her back. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. She pulled away from the kiss after a while and smiled, "It's snowing… come outside with me." Jess groaned, and Rory giggled kissing him again, "Please…" Jess smiled at her, "Ok." She smiled brightly, and hopped off of the couch; she ran to the door and put on her boots, jacket, mittens, and hat. Then waited for Jess to come out of the bedroom. He walked out of the bedroom, and to the door. He grabbed Rory's hand, and they walked outside together. Rory stopped right after she got off the front step, and looked up at the snow falling. Jess wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Rory smiled and looked over at a nearby tree, covered in icicles, "O look at the icicles! I want to go get one!" Jess laughed at her as he let go of her waist, and she started to run towards the tree, he followed her. Rory turned to him, "I can't reach it, can you get one for me?" Jess smiled, the things she could do to him astounded him, sometimes. He reached up and broke one off of the tree, handing it to her. She took it out of his hand and kissed his cheek. Then turned around to look up at the tree again. "Ror?" She turned around when Jess said her name, looking straight into his eyes. Jess lost all train of thought, god those eyes were beautiful. Jess thought, 'Ok… I was going to say something… Dang! What was it? It was something about going to get gloves, because I was cold.' The only words that came out of his mouth were surprising, and unplanned, "Marry me."**

**Rory's eyes widened, but a smile formed across her lips, "Marry you?"**

**All Jess could do was nod, "Yes… I don't have a ring, and I wasn't going to ask you like this, but I want to marry you." He swallowed thick, and looked into her eyes, as if trying to get an answer out of her. Rory threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "It's about time!" She laughed. He laughed lightly, "O it is?" Rory smiled and nodded, "Yea."**

**_Flashback 5 months ago_**

**_He woke up, and looked at the tiny; delicate girl beside him and smiled, kissing her shoulder lightly, careful not to wake her up. He rolled over in bed, to where he is now staring up at the ceiling. He felt movement to the right of him and turned his head to see Rory shift to where she is facing him, her eyes still closed. He smiled, and she snuggled in closer to him. After a few minutes of watching her sleep she woke up, and looked at him, "Hey." She said it in a raspy voice, seeing as she just woke up. Jess smiled at her, and ran his hand through her hair, "Hi." Rory lifted up and kissed him softly, "You have to work today?" Jess shook his head, "No, I'm all yours all day." Rory laughed lightly, "What shall I make you do, slave?" Jess laughs, "I don't know, master." Rory smiles, "I could get used to this. So when does Matthew and Chris get back?" Jess sighed, "Two days…" Rory smiled sadly, "I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow, I promise." Jess shakes his head, "No! I don't want you to go… live here with me." Rory laughs, " I have for two months… Matthew and Chris will be back soon and I doubt they want to find their apartment being taken over by your girlfriend." Jess laughs, "They'll get over it, Rory you are out of Yale now, please just live with me." Rory sits up in bed, "Why?" Jess sits up and sighs, "Because I love you." Rory froze, and looked at Jess, "What did you say?"_**

**_Jess sighs again, "I love you." Rory gets out of bed, "No you don't." Jess, shocked gets out of bed, "Yes I do." Rory shakes her head, "I'm not a person who can be loved." Jess shakes his head, "What do you mean?" Rory leans against the wall, "I'm horrible, I turned down a proposal in front of a whole group of people." Jess sighs, and walks over to her, "You can't still be blaming yourself for that anymore… it's what you wanted." Rory nods, "I know, but I can't be loved… I was horrible to you, too." Jess shook his head, "Rory…" Rory cut him off, "No! No, I was, I was horrible, I mean I was so mean." Jess put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't do this, Ror." Rory slides down the wall, "Do what?" Jess sits down beside her, "I love you, and you don't have to say it back, but don't say you don't deserve to be loved. You are very deserved to be loved, but only by me." He laughs lightly. Rory looks up at him and nods, "I'm scared." Jess looks confused, "Of being loved?" Rory shook her head, "No, of loving you again, because I love you, Jess, I won't deny it. I'm just scared you'll take off again, leaving my heart shattered." Jess smiles, "I won't, you can count on me now, I promise you I will not hurt you again." Rory smiles and leans her forehead against his, "Then yea, I love you, Jess… I am very much in love with you." Jess smiles._**

**_End Flashback_**

**-**

**Jess is sitting on the couch, reading. He turns the page, then hears an exasperated moan from the kitchen. He sighs, then gets off the couch, walking into the kitchen. At first all he sees is a white cloud of powder in the air, after it clears he sees the kitchen counter with white flour all over it. He doesn't see Rory, he goes behind the counter where she is on the floor, leaning against the cabinets, flour all over her face, and in her hair, and flour all over the floor around her. The bag torn apart and overflowing beside her. Rory looks up at him and sighs, she looks upset. He laughs at the picture in front of him, she looks so cute. He leans down beside her, "Rory?" Rory sighs, "I can't do anything right. They are all coming for dinner, and I want to make a good impression on your mom, T.J, your dad, and Sasha, but they are going to know I won't be a good wife." Jess laughs lightly, and brushes some flour off of her face, "Because you can't cook chicken?" Rory shakes her head, "Because I can't do anything, cook, clean, take care of things… I'm useless!" Jess sighs, "You are not useless… you just have difficulties in accomplishing these things. They'll love you, I promise." Rory nods slowly, and looks around the kitchen. Jess smiles, "You look cute." Rory smiles slightly, "You're so mean." Jess kisses her cheek, "Go take a shower, I'll clean up the mess in here." Rory shakes her head, "I made the mess…" Jess sighs, "Rory, go take a shower." Rory stands up and brushes herself off, kissing him quickly before going into the bathroom. Jess looks around the kitchen and runs his hand through his hair before grabbing the broom, and sweeping up the mess. She drove him nuts some times, but he can't imagine life without her. After she was done showering, she put on dry clean clothes, and threw her wet hair in a ball. She walks out into the kitchen, Jess looks up and smiles at her. "Thanks for cleaning up my mess." Jess just smiles, "No problem, now all you have to do is batter and fry the chicken, while I shower, ok?" Rory nods, and Jess makes his way to the bathroom. He steps in and turns the cold water on, letting it drip down his back. After a relaxing shower, which lasted at least 30 minutes he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into the bedroom to get clothes. He opens the drawer and starts digging through it looking for clothes, he then feels a slight tap on his back. He turns around to meet Rory's lips. After a moment they both pull away, Rory smiles, "I finished the chicken, come take a taste." Jess cringes, "Do I have to?" Rory makes a pouty face, "Please… it will make your bride to be very happy." Jess smiles, "We can't have you mad, now can we?" Rory shakes her head, "Nope." She laughs a little and runs into the kitchen. Jess follows her and sees her standing over a tray, he walks over beside her. Rory smiles and picks up a piece of chicken, "Try it." Jess nods, and slowly takes a bite, makes a disgusted face then sits it back down, "Maybe we should order take out." Rory's expression turns sad, then she sighs, "Ok."**

**_Flashback 2 days ago_**

_"**Hello?" Rory answers the phone, while Jess sleeping beside her, and moans. "Rory? Hi is Jess around?" Rory looks over at Jess sleeping, "He's asleep, but I can wake him up, who is this?" "Liz… Jess's mom, can I speak with him?" Rory nods, and pushes on Jess's arm, "Sure hold on one second, please." Jess rolls over and swats her hand away, "Too early." Rory laughs lightly, "Telephone call for you…" Jess sits up, "I'll kiss you if you hang up the phone." Rory sighs, "It's your mother." Jess whines a little, "I'll be your slave all day if you hang up." Rory shakes her head, "Take the phone." Jess sighs, "And to think, I used to love you." Rory laughs, "I love you, too." She hands the phone to him, and watches him snatch it out of her hand, smirking slightly, "Hello?" Liz smiled, "Took you long enough." Jess sighs, "What do you want, Liz?" Liz laughs, "I just want to tell you that T.J., Sasha, your father, and I all decided to come eat at your house… in 2 days." Jess moaned, "Why?" Liz gets a little angry, "Jess! You are getting married, we want to meet your bride… invite Lorelai and Luke, too." Jess gives Rory an evil, yet playful glare, "Fine." Liz smiles brightly on the other end, "Yay!" Jess smiles a little, "Is that all?" Liz nods, then realizes he can't see her, "Yes that's all." Jess, "Good. Bye Liz."**_

**_Liz, "Bye Jess…" Jess hangs up the phone, "We're having dinner with our parents in two days… you can finally check out your cooking skill." Rory smiles, and laughs lightly._**

**_End Flashback_**

**The fire was making an orange light on Jess and Rory's faces as they sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, in the dark room. Rory sitting in between Jess's legs, with a blanket lies across both of them. Jess's arms around Rory, both damp from the weather outside. Rory leans her head back, and Jess puts his chin on the crown of her head. Rory intertwines her fingers with his, "Why do you love me?" Jess shifts a little, "Excuse me?" Rory stares down at his hands, while playing with them, "You heard me… why do you love me?" Jess looks down at their hands, "Why are you asking me this?" Rory sighs, "Outside, you said, and I quote 'God! Rory! You are so stubborn! You won't listen to anything I say, some times I just can't deal with you!' if any of that is true then why do you love me?" Jess gives her hand a light squeeze and sighs, "I do love you, Rory, more than anything in the world. I didn't mean any of that… except for the part about you being stubborn. I just got so mad when you wouldn't listen to me." Rory nods, and her wet hair brushes against Jess's neck, "I love you more than anything, too, Jess… you mean the world to me, you know that, right?" Jess smiles, and kisses her cheek, "Of course I knew that. How could you not love me?" He smirks, and she turns around to face him, "You are so conceited." Jess shrugs, "You love me though, remember?" Rory smiles and puts her arms around his neck. Jess snakes his arms around her waist, that's when her lips press against his.**

**_Flashback 3 hours ago_**

_"**Rory! Stop! Come here! Listen to me!" Jess ran after her in the rain, screaming as loud as he could. Rory wouldn't stop, she kept going… walking faster, and running when she knows she won't slip. He catches up with her, because unlike Rory he doesn't care if he slips and falls. He grabs her arm to make her stop, the rain pounding on both of them, Rory won't look at him, she keeps her head down, "How could you cheat on me Jess! We're married, you said you loved me!" Jess tries to get his breathing to a normal pace, "God! Rory! You are so stubborn! You won't listen to anything I say, some times I just can't deal with you!" Rory cries harder, and pulls her arm away from him, "Why did you cheat on me!" Jess looks into her eyes, or tries to, she's making it very difficult, "I didn't! She kissed me, and when pulled back, I did it too weakly, because the kiss took me by surprise, Ror! I would never cheat on you! I love you!" Rory shook her head, "How am I supposed to believe you, Jess!" Jess ran his hands through his wet hair, "Because I am your husband!" Rory sighed, "Who is she?" Jess licked his lips, and sighed heavily, "A girl I went on one date with, we had a one night stand and she won't leave me alone, Rory. I don't love her, or remotely like her… I didn't cheat one you, please believe me." Rory wipes her eyes, "I believe you." Those three words made Jess's face light up, he stepped forward and kissed her hard, despite the fact they are probably going to get pneumonia.**_

**_End Flashback_**

**He gave her left hand a light squeeze, as her other one was on her lump of a stomach. She smiled to him, even though you could see the nervousness in her eyes. She looked around the white room, and at all the pictures that are supposed to make you feel at home. The doctor peeked his head into the door, and smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Mariano?" Rory lifted her head and smiled, "That's us." The doctor came all the way in, and looked at both of them, "Well we know what you are having." Rory's heartbeat sped up, and her face lightened up, "And?" The doctor laughed lightly at her anticipation, "You are going to be the proud parents of a little girl." Rory squeeled a shriek of delight, and squeezed Jess's hand tighter. Jess smiled over at her, as the doctor laughed again. "Well, "Ill leave you two alone." With a nod and a bright smile the doctor left. Rory turned to Jess with a look of excitement on her face, "A girl!" Jess smiled, "I know" Rory's eyes shone bright, "So?" Jess laughed, "I guess it's Lorelai Elizabeth Mariano." Rory smiled at the name, "Or as we will call her, Ellie." Jess nodded, "Let's go to Stars Hollow, to tell Lorelai and Luke." Rory scooted off the table, holding Jess to keep her balance. Jess helped her down and pressed a kiss against her lips before walking out with her.**

**_Flashback 3 months ago_**

**_Rory pulled her hair back and leaned over the toilet, puking, again, for the fifth… no sixth time. Jess was at work, so there was no one to help her weak self up off the bathroom floor, where she had been sitting for two and a half hours. Rory wiped her mouth and shakily stood up, walking into the kitchen to grab the phone._**

_"**Hello?" the voice came through the line. "Mom?" Rory sounded weak. Lorelai put down her scissors and coupons, "Rory? You sound sick, what's wrong?" Rory sat on the couch, "I've been throwing up everything…it might have been food poisoning, me and Jess tried a new restaurant last night, can you come take me to the doctor, I don't think I can drive." Lorelai grabbed her keys, "I'll be there as fast as I can. It might take a while, seeing as you live in Philadelphia, but just rest." Rory nodded and laid back on the couch, "Key's under the mat." Lorelai hung up and headed over.**_

**_Lorelai flipped through a magazine and Rory tapped her fingers impatiently on the armrest. "Lorelai Mariano?" Rory looked up the gently shoved her mom's shoulder, "Mom, come with me?" Lorelai smiled, and walked with Rory into the doctor's office._**

**_Rory walked through the door, and set her purse on the counter. She walked into her bedroom, and heard the shower running. Rory sat on her bed, an slipped her shoes off, waiting for Jess to get out. A few minutes the shower cut off, and Jess walked out with a towel around his waist, "Hey Ror." He walked over and sat beside her. Rory turned to him, then smiled, then kissed him. Jess lengthened the kiss by pulling her closer. After a moment… or two they pulled apart. They were now laying on the bed. Jess looked at Rory's face, "What's wrong?" Rory shook her head, "Nothing." Jess rubbed her arm, "Ror… what's wrong?" Rory snuggled close to Jess, and laid her head on his shoulder, "I have to tell you something." Jess kissed the crown of her head, "What?" Rory took a deep breath, and that scared Jess, "I'm pregnant." Jess couldn't hear her, "What?" Rory lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked into his eyes, "I'm pregnant." Jess sat up, not saying anything, then he spoke, "Are you sure?" Rory nodded, "Uh, yea." Jess ran his hand through his hair, "Wow" Rory sighed, "Yea." Rory looked into his dark eyes, trying to see what he was thinking, she thought he was upset, which made her upset. She felt a lump forming in her throat, until Jess smiled, "I'm going to be a dad!" Rory smiled and sighed with relief, "I know!" Jess kissed her quickly, "This is great!" Rory smiled, "Glad you think so… I need to go call Lane!" She exited the room, excitedly. Jess put his head in his hands and sighed, "O boy, I'm going to be a daddy." He said quietly._**

**_End Flashback_**

**The glass shattered on the floor and Jess sighed heavily, "Dang it, Rory!" Rory looked angrily at him, "I have to Jess!" Jess shook his head, "No! No you don't!" Rory slammed her fist against the counter, "Jess! We're moving to New Haven, and I need a job!" Jess threw the glass into the trashcan, "But Logan runs it now!" Rory runs her hands through her hair, "Logan and I will not be seeing each other a lot!" Jess shook his head, "Bull shit!" Rory rolled her eyes, "You don't trust me!" Jess walked towards her, "It's him I don't trust." Rory put another picture frame into the moving box, "That's crap!" Jess turned her towards him, calming down, "Rory, I do trust you, but I know Logan can't be over you." Rory pulled her arms away, "I'm late meeting Lane, I'll be back tonight, don't wait up!" She snapped angrily, then walked out the door. Jess sighed and sat on the couch, rubbing his face.**

**Rory walked in and threw her keys on the counter. She looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed, "11:02" she said to herself, then walked into her bedroom. Jess was rolled over on his side, asleep. Rory sighed, and got into bed, she rolled over and held her stomach.**

**After a while Jess felt her presence and rolled over, putting his arm around her. He kissed her cheek, quickly. Rory awoke a little, burning up. She pushed Jess's arm off of her. Jess thought it was because she was still angry. He sighed, heavily, "Fine… whatever." He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen.**

**Rory sat up in bed, and got out making her way towards the kitchen. Jess was leaning against the counter, looking for Tylenol in the cabinet.**

**Rory came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head in between is shoulder blades, "I'm sorry" Jess looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then turned around wrapping his arms around her, "No, I shouldn't have blew up like that. You need a job, I know." Rory nodded, "These mood swings suck, huh?" Jess smiled and kissed her, "But the making up part was the best." Rory smiles and kisses him again.**

**Jess woke up the next morning to the sound of puking. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly, and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair into his hands and out of her face. Then he rubbed her back. She threw up again then wiped her mouth, and brushed her teeth. She turned to Jess and he kissed her, "You ok?" Rory nodded, "Yea, ready to move into the new house?" Jess nodded, smiling, "Yea… Luke is almost here to help us move." Rory smiled, "Ok."**

**_Flashback The night before_**

_"**Hey this is Rory Gilmore, who is speaking?" Rory said into the phone. There was a sigh on the telephone, "Logan Huntzberger" Rory swallows thickly, "Oh… you took over a News Paper business?" Logan sighs, "Yea, New Haven Times." Rory nods, "I need a job, got any openings?" Logan looked through his papers, "Yes, I believe I do." Rory breathes deep, "And things between us will stay professional?" Logan nods, "Yes… no grudges held." Rory nods, "Good, because I am married and pregnant." Logan's jaw drops, and he is at loss of words, "Excuse me?" Rory smiles, "Yes I am now Lorelai Leigh Mariano." Logan laughs bitterly, "Of course, I should've known you'd run back to Jack." Rory shakes her head, "I told you I would… I love him, Logan." Logan laughs, again, "Love… Ha! You also said you loved me." Rory sighed, "I thought we were keeping this professional. I need to go Logan, I have to finish packing my stuff up." Logan nods, "Bye Mrs. Mariano, see you soon." She could hear the cockiness in his voice as they hung up.**_

**_Jess came into the house, "Tape up the boxes! We got the house, we're moving in today!" Rory ran over and hugged him tight, "Yay!" Jess kissed her forehead, "It is perfect, Rory. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a library!" Rory smiled, and pulled away, "I know!" Jess started packing up things. Rory sighed, "Jess… I got a job." Jess looked up at her, "Wow! Where?" Rory bit her lip, "New Haven Times." Jess smiled, "O my gosh! That's awesome, Rory." Rory nodded, "Logan runs it…" she picked up a plate to wrap it. Jess grew a little angry, "What!" He startled her and she dropped the plate._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Rory squeezes his hand, "I can't do it! It hurts!" The doctors surround them as she pushes for Ellie to come out. Jess kisses her forehead, "Come on, Ror. You can do it." Rory shakes her head, pushing and screaming, "It hurts!" Tears stream down her face, and Jess's hand turns white. Rory pushes hard, "Get her out!" The doctor tries to soothe her, "Come on, sweetie, one more long hard push." Rory pushes hard, and lets out a yelp. The doctor smiles, "We can see the crown of her head Rory, come on push." Rory pushes hard and squeezes Jess's hand tighter, "It hurts, Jess!" Jess nods, "I know baby, just push hard, ok?" Rory pushes one more hard time, and the next thing you hear is crying fill the room. Jess smiles, as Rory looses the hard grip on his hand, "My baby?" The nurse nods, "Here she is Rory." She hands Ellie to Rory, and Jess smiles at them both. Rory looks down at the baby girl wrapped in a white blanket, "She's so beautiful, and red." Jess laughs and looks at his daughter. The nurse smiles at them both, "We have to take her to get cleaned up." She takes Ellie away, and Rory drifts off to sleep.**

**Later that night after Lorelai, Luke, Chris, and everyone else visits Rory, Jess, and Ellie, Jess leaves Rory's room while she is asleep. He walks to the big glass window where he can see all of the babies; he scans all of the babies, until he gets to a soft bundle of pink with a card on the casket reading Lorelai Elizabeth Mariano. He looks at the blue-eyed, black-haired girl, and smiles. She has the beautiful eyes that he loves; he could just melt into them. He feels an arm wrap around him, and he turns to see Rory, "Hey Ror." Rory smiles, "That's our daughter." Jess nods, and looks back at her, "I know." He intakes a deep breath, and Rory looks at him, "She's so small, and pretty." Jess nods, "It's weird." Rory looks at the baby, "What is?" Jess sighs, "How something so small, can scare the hell out of me." Rory smiles, "I know, but why does it scare you so much?" Jess shakes his head, "I don't want to be like Jimmy, do you think I will be a good father?" Rory nods and wraps her arms around him, "Yes." Jess nods, and puts his arm around her shoulder, looking at the baby.**

**_Flashback 28 hours earlier_**

**_Rory walks into the living room, "Jess turn that stereo down! My head hurts!" Jess reluctantly turns it down as Rory wobbled into the living room. Jess laughs at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't make fun." Jess shakes his head, "Wouldn't dare." Rory laughs, then her face goes white. Jess stands up, "Ror, what's wrong?" Rory grabs onto him, "My water broke!" Jess's eyes widened and he grabs his keys._**

**_Rory is holding her stomach in the car, "Speed up!" Jess stepped on the gas, "I am trying, Rory." Rory grabs his hand, "Try harder!" She breathes hard, and squeezes his hand, "Please!" Jess speeds up and makes it to the hospital finding a parking spot quick, and bringing her in the hospital._**

**_End Flashback_**

**The baby monitor has been sounding for a while, crying is all Rory hears. She thought it was in her dreams at first, but now she is fully awake. The crying stops and that scares Rory. She stands up and quickly runs into Ellie's room. When she gets to the doorway, she stands there and sees Jess rocking Ellie in a yellow chair.**

**Rory smiles, and walks over to them, "You look good as a father." Jess smiles, "Oh I do?" Rory laughs, "Uh, yea you do." Jess smiles and looks down at Ellie who is drifting off to sleep. Jess stands up and puts her back in her crib. He then takes Rory's hand, and leads her out of the room, shutting the door, quietly. They walk into their bedroom, and Rory kisses him softly. Jess deepens the kiss, and lays her on the bed. Rory wraps her arms around his neck, and continues to kiss him. Crying fills the room, drowning out of the monitor. Jess looks up at the monitor and hangs his head in defeat, sighing. Rory laughs and squirms out from under Jess, she smiles at him, gives him another kiss then walks into Ellie's room. Rory lifts her from the crib, and sits in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth with her. She looks down at Ellie, "It is going to be fun adjusting to this…" She whispers to Ellie.**

**End **


End file.
